Blog użytkownika:Dabipl/Z Archiwum Wywiadów: Abzel
500px W oczekiwaniu na kolejny wywiad, zapraszam Was do lektury archiwalnej rozmowy z Abzelem, którą w lipcu 2012 przeprowadził Kol. Witaj. Może zaczniemy od początku. Jest 2010 rok, jesteśmy tuż przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej edycji EuroSongs. Powiedz nam, skąd się dowiedziałeś o tym konkursie, co spowodowało że wziąłeś w nim udział i jakie były twoje oczekiwania odnośnie Konkursu? Pierwsza edycja Konkursu Eurosongs - o ile się nie mylę - miała miejsce w Sankt-Petersburg 1 lutego 2010 roku. Naprawdę ciężko mi jest dziś powiedzieć od kogo dowiedziałem się o tym wspaniałym Konkursie. Pamięć nie sięga aż tak daleko. Jakie były oczekiwania? W 90% mniejsze niż to, co zastałem. Spodziewałem się "konkursiku", w którym będziemy zgłaszać znane piosenki, najczęściej artystów eurowizyjnych. Co zastałem? Zabawę na najwyższym z możliwych poziomów, z doborową atmosferą wśród wspaniałych ludzi. Moją uwagę bezpośrednio zwróciła grafika, jaka rządziła w EuroSongs. Zdecydowanie nigdzie indziej nie spotkałem takiej szaty graficznej, wywarło to na mnie piorunujące wrażenie. Pomyślałem: "Ten, który za to odpowiada jest Wielki". Z resztą - to nawet chyba napisałem ówczesnemu administratorowi - Dexowi, ale jego temat to już osobna sprawa. Bez problemu zaklimatyzowałem się wśród społeczności eurosongowiczów. Do dziś dziękuję sobie, że tu trafiłem i poznałem tak wiele wspaniałych utworów. To teraz nieco z innej beczki. Opowiedz nam coś o sobie, gdzie mieszkasz, do jakiej szkoły chodzisz, jak wygląda twój przeciętny dzień? Zaczynamy wkraczać w sferę życia prywatnego. Ale oczywiście takie informacje możecie o mnie wiedzieć. Mieszkam w województwie lubelskim. Wiem, ten region nie cieszy się wielką chwałą wśród Polaków i potocznie jest uznawany za gorszy od chociażby województw zachodnich, "uwspółcześnionych". Oczywiście są to tylko pozory. Mógłbym narzekać dosłownie na wszystko. Chodzę do jednego z lubelskich liceów, które cieszy się ogromną sławą pośród osób, które kończą naukę w gimnazjum i szukają szkoły średniej. No i na pochwałę zasługuje "renoma" tego liceum. Na ponad dwadzieścia publicznych uczelni, moja szkoła cieszy się jedną z najlepszych opinii. Przeciętny dzień z życia - nic nadzwyczajnego. Szkoła - dom - konkurs - nauka. Jedyne, na co mogę narzekać, to brak czasu na wyjście ze znajomymi. Myślę, że każdemu jest potrzebna chwila odpoczynku w taki właśnie sposób, a wśród szkolnego zabiegania nie jest to łatwe, tym bardziej że zbliża się dla mnie okres najważniejszy spośród tych trzech lat nauki - napisanie egzaminu dojrzałości. Co prawda, nie martwię się o to, bo nauczyciele robią wszystko co w ich mocy, aby nas przygotować, ale to tylko redukuje ilość czasu jaką mam dla znajomych i dla Was w Konkursie. Jak to będzie wyglądać po wakacjach? Nie wiem. Możliwe, że na rzecz nauki będę musiał zastopować na chwilę moje udziały w zabawie. Wszystko rozwiąże się na początku roku szkolnego, tak sądzę. W Konkursie wystawiasz różne gatunki muzyczne. Powiedz, dlaczego właśnie takie utwory wystawiasz i czy coś je ze sobą łączy? Wreszcie przechodzimy do tego, co najważniejsze, czyli muzyki. Przed poznaniem tego Konkursu, osoba znana pod pseudonimem Abzel była człowiekiem płytkim muzycznie, bez poznania większych wartości i piękna muzycznego. Oczywiście, piosenki wzruszały mnie, przy innych nabierałem chęci do tańca, jednak to wszystko nie pokazywało mojego muzycznego charakteru. W momencie, gdy dołączyłem do EuroSongs, w oczy od razu rzuciły mi się wybory pewnego dżentelmena. To był jakby mój pierwszy etap otwierania się na muzykę. O kim mówię? Oczywiście o Walderze. Przez kilka pierwszych edycji byłem fanem wszystkiego, co wystawiał. Uruchamiało to moją muzyczną wrażliwość w stopniu, który zaczął mnie przerażać. Myślałem: "Tak, to właśnie jest piękno muzyki". Przez to automatycznie pokochałem francuski region, jednak sam nic tam nie potrafiłem wykopać. Początkowo w Konkursie wystawiałem piosenki płytkie - taka jest prawda. Ale te wybory Waldera ciągle miały na mnie wpływ. W końcu doprowadziło to do faktu, że zagłębiłem się w region ormiański i tak wynajdywałem piękne ballady. Od tego momentu w moim guście muzycznym rozpoczął się kolejny przełom. Czym spowodowany? Chyba tym, że Walder przestał wystawiać piosenki, które zmieniły mój świat (na szczęście ostatnio powrócił do tej "misji" i na nowo otwiera mi świat). Pojawił się kolejny wyjątkowy uczestnik (tak, tak chodzi mi o MyZone). Dzięki niemu z kolei Abzel poznał co to wybory muzyki indie. A dokładnie dzięki wygranej Lykke Li. I od tego momentu już wszędzie tam gdzie byłem szukałem głęboko. Oczywiście początkowo nie przekładało się to w ogóle na pozytywne miejsca - chociażby koszmarny okres, gdy miałem pod opieką San Marino. Ostatnio nic się nie zmieniło, tylko w moje ręce wpadł naprawdę dobry pod względem muzycznym region. Zawsze w preselekcjach są utwory ambitne, które mnie poruszają, a także takie, które porywają do tańca, a już to, że te drugie wygrywają - to leży jedynie w Waszych rękach. Próbuję zachować idealną równowagę pomiędzy tym wszystkim, jednak powinniście się spodziewać, że w momencie gdy zostawię Norwegię, utwory z pogranicza dance zostaną zredukowane do minimum, a będę starać się pokazywać te style które utarłem w sobie dzięki EuroSongs - czyli ballady i utwory indie. Pierwszy Twój wybór padł na Islandię. Dlaczego właśnie ona? Czy nie było innych, lepszych regionów muzycznych do objęcia? Do Skandynawii zawsze czułem respekt. Prawdopodobnie największe perełki były już zajęte w momencie, gdy dołączyłem. A perspektywa wystawiania utworów z Danii, czy też Finlandii napawała mnie optymizmem. Jak się okazało zupełnie złudnie, gdyż w tym regionie (patrząc na tamten okres mojego życia) ciężko mi było znaleźć coś naprawdę porządnego. Świadczy o tym mój brak pomysłu od samego początku - Alexander Rybak, seriously? Oczywiście przeszłość chcę zostawić za sobą. W tym momencie zupełnie inaczej podszedłbym do tego i wyszukał z pewnością lepsze i ambitniejsze utwory, takie, jakie rządzą moim światem. W zasadzie w tym temacie tyle. Mogę jedynie dodać, że Tobie jako menadżerowi tego państwa idzie wspaniale. I gdybym miał w najbliższym czasie powrócić do tego regionu to starałbym się go naprowadzać w tym kierunku, w którym robisz to Ty. Następnym objętym przez Ciebie krajem była Armenia, później Wielka Brytania, San Marino, Liechtenstein, a teraz Norwegia. Powiedz, dlaczego te ciągłe zmiany? Nie mogłeś "zagrzać miejsca" w jednym państwie czy regionie? Myślę, że nie mógłbym osiąść na stałe gdzieś konkretnie. Moim założeniem od początku była eksploracja europejskiej muzyki w znaczeniu ogólnym, a nie konkretnym. Ciągłe zmiany były też spowodowane po części tym, że gdzieś tam się wypalałem i już brakowało mi pomysłów na to, by czymś nowym zaskoczyć uczestników. A poprzeczkę starałem sobie stawiać wysoko. Najmniej trafionym wyborem był myślę Liechtenstein. Co prawda później gdzieś już znalazłem wspólny język z tym państwem, jednak na początku nawet nie miałem żadnego konkretnego reprezentanta, którego mógłbym wystawić, ot tak - stawiałem w ciemno. Żadnych wcześniejszych planów. Z Norwegią było zupełnie inaczej. Tutaj od samego początku wiedziałem, co w której edycji chcę dać - każde preselekcje były bardzo długo planowane, ciągłe zmiany kandydatów - aby zaprezentować się od jak najlepszej strony. Nie powiem, tutaj w dużej mierze rolę odgrywała ambicja, patrząc z perspektywy czasu - chora ambicja. Oczywiście ostatnie preselekcje będą jej kumulacją, jednak ostatecznie zwalniam ten kraj. Gdyby nadal zależało mi jedynie na sukcesach w Konkursie, to bym tego nie uczynił - jak powiedział kiedyś jeden z uczestników "Nie zamienia się kury znoszącej złote jajka". Ale ja chcę pokazać Wam więcej - z różnych zakątków i mam świadomość , że mogę z podium wrócić z powrotem w szare szeregi, ale nie mam z tym problemu dopóty, dopóki będę wystawiał to, co kocham. Do tego momentu to będzie szczere, a ja sam będę świadomy piękna swojej kompozycji. A najważniejsze jest to, by mi sprawiały przyjemność piosenki które wystawiam, prawda? Myślę że dotyczy to każdego uczestnika. Obecnie trwa 58. edycja, a więc zbliża się zmiana państw na następną dekadę. Mówiłeś, że zamierzasz zmieniać kraj, czy zdradzisz nam na rzecz jakiej strefy, czy regionu odbędzie się ta zmiana? Tutaj kompletny impuls, chwila która nadała tej sytuacji znaczenie. Pomyślałem, że warto byłoby urozmaicić moją playlistę jakimiś nowymi utworami i nie miałem na myśli radiowych otępiaczy. Poszukałem więc czegoś w krajach zachodu, a później w Finlandii. Tylko okazało się, że tych piosenek wynajdywałem coraz więcej. Aż w końcu myśl: "Dlaczego by się tu nie przenieść?". I tak właśnie powstał pomysł na zmianę. W tym regionie postaram się pokazywać muzykę inną, niż tą którą znacie z Norwegii. Nie chciałbym zapeszać, bo naprawdę nie wiem co bym zrobił, gdyby ktoś mnie ubiegł i zajął wszystkie państwa z tego regionu. Finlandia, Litwa, Łotwa, Estonia - mam już na to pomysł i wizję, zobaczymy czy będzie ona spełniona, czy będzie musiała zostać zapomniana. Oczywiście prawdą jest, że Norwegia dała mi największe sukcesy w historii moich startów. Jeszcze nigdy po podsumowaniu ośmiu edycji nie zajmowałem w tabeli ogólnej drugiego miejsca. Moim marzeniem jest raz wygrać z tym państwem, jednak nie stawiam tego na szali przetrwania. Jak już wcześniej pisałem, chcę pokazać dużo w tym Konkursie i oczywiście z Norwegią mógłbym jeszcze wiele udowodnić, jednak myślę że byłoby to już powielanie schematów, żerowanie na tym samym sukcesie w nieskończoność, to naprawdę nie dla mnie. Teraz napiszę, że wolę być ostatni, a odkrywać coś nowego i w trudniejszym świecie, niż powielać schematy, które w łatwy sposób przyniosą na myśl sukces. Warto tutaj dodać słowa mojego dyrektora z dzisiejszego zakończenia roku (tak, wyjdę na kujona): "Nie powinniśmy tkwić w przeciętności i udawać, że jest nam tam dobrze, tylko za wszelką cenę wybić się ponad szereg, wtedy będzie nam z pewnością lepiej". Przyrównując te słowa do sytuacji - życiem w przeciętności byłoby prowadzenie Norwegii, gdyż opierałbym się ciągle na łatwym regionie, który przynosi sukcesy, a ja już w sobie znalazłem drogę do wystawiania piosenek, które pokochają tłumy. Zupełnie inaczej będzie z obcym regionem. Znalezienie wspaniałej piosenki chociażby na Litwie to już mój prywatny sukces i wybicie się przed szereg i na tej zasadzie opieram swoją przyszłość w EuroSongs. thumb|center|350 px EuroSongs pierwszy raz zawitało do Norwegii w 51. edycji, dzięki zwycięstwu Emmy. Czy ta wygrana dodała Ci skrzydeł? Czy uważasz, że to był jakiś przełom w Twoim eurosongsowym życiu? Och zapewne tak! Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wyjątkowa była to chwila. Myślę, że nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że akurat moje pierwsze (i ostatnie na razie) zwycięstwo padło na jubileusz EuroSongs. Czekałem na ten moment od początku, zastanawiając się, jak to jest stać na podium. Uczucie okazało się wspaniałe, ale jednak takie rzeczy nie mogą zasłaniać racjonalnego myślenia. Co mogę powiedzieć? Wygrana Emmy jeszcze bardziej mnie zmotywowała i nakręciła. Udowodniła, że wszystko jest możliwe, i że jest o co walczyć. Miałem ogromną motywację i właśnie od tego momentu w EuroSongs idzie mi zauważalnie lepiej. Może to ostatnie takie chwile, że mogę pisać o udanych startach, więc to wykorzystam. Cieszy fakt, że wygrana w taki sposób oddziałuje na zapał do szukania świetnych piosenek. Myślę, że właśnie każdy w momencie, gdy traci nadzieję powinien wygrać i wtedy cała jego wiara ożywa na nowo. Tak prawdopodobnie byłoby z Polską na Eurowizji, ale nie tykajmy tego tematu. Powiedz, kto według Ciebie jest najlepszym menadżerem w historii EuroSongs, a kto delikatnie mówiąc nie radzi sobie z prowadzeniem swojego kraju i powinien go zmienić? Odpowiedź na to pytanie zależy od bardzo wielu czynników. Patrząc na całość, czyli wszystkie moje starty w Konkursie, zdecydowanie najlepiej idzie Walderowi. Można się dziwić, że nie MyZone, FiFi, Ty, Jax czy też ktoś inny, jednak ja już do końca życia będę czuł ogromny sentyment do "waldkowych" ballad i będą mi one najbliższe, bo od tego w końcu to wszystko się zaczęło. Uruchomiło to moją machinę, nakręciło ją, zmotywowało, ukazało po raz pierwszy piękno muzyki obcego pochodzenia, spowodowało że Konkurs EuroSongs na stałe zagościł w moim sercu i umyśle. Z pewnością bardzo doceniam MyZonową muzykę. To też jakiś etap w moim życiu. Ostatnimi czasy wielkie wrażenie robią na mnie Twoje wybory, Patryku, a także co dosyć szokuje - WrednegoOlka - dwie edycje pod rząd totalnie skrada moje serce. Zawsze dobrze w moich oczach również wypadał FiFi i teraz większość pisze, że ma załamanie, jednak u mnie jest w szczycie formy, ambitne propozycje z głębokim przesłaniem - lubię to. Ogromną klasę w prowadzeniu Rosji pokazuje Jax. Kilkanaście jego kompozycji skradło totalnie moje serce, jednak zawsze po nich przychodziło coś wyraźnie słabszego i dlatego też to nie on króluje w moich oczach. Przechodząc do pytania kto sobie nie radzi. Nie będę wspominał o tych wszystkich osobach, które na jedną edycję zamawiają państwo i jak im się nie podoba - odchodzą. Moim zdaniem przydałaby się zmiana w przypadku Kamila i on o tym doskonale wie. Ten chłopak ma ogromny talent do wyszukiwania utworów, ale zdecydowanie nie w tym regionie. Na całą dekadę oczarował mnie chyba tylko raz, a i tak skończyło się to brakiem awansu. Obecnie trwają przygotowania do półfinałowego odcinka programu 3. The Voice of EuroSongs, w którym będziesz brał udział. Czy możesz nam zdradzić coś odnośnie tego odcinka? Kto Twoim zdaniem powinien wygrać? Czy popierasz tego typu przedsięwzięcia i uważasz, że powinny one nadal istnieć na naszym forum? Oczywiście że popieram! Myśl, że mógłbym wystartować w The Voice przyszła mi już do głowy podczas drugiej edycji owej zabawy, jednak w tamtym momencie nie posiadałem sprawnego sprzętu, na którym mógłbym coś nagrać. Teraz jak okazało się (ku mojemu zdziwieniu) nie odpadłem w pierwszym odcinku. Ba! Nie odpadłem po piątym odcinku! Więc myślę że to już na mnie czas. Kto ma największe szanse? Myślę że pomimo wszystko Azet. Wykonuje on zawsze bardzo trudne do zaśpiewania piosenki, które na dodatek wychodzą mu po prostu świetnie. Co mogę zdradzić na temat kolejnego odcinka? Że będzie gorący duet z Kamilem, w którego mocno wierzę. Myślę, że zawładniemy sceną, pomimo niskiej samooceny w moim przypadku. Drugi utwór to piosenki polskie. Nie zdradzę co zaśpiewam, ale nie będzie banalnie. Już nie możemy się doczekać Waszego duetu. Chyba w każdym wywiadzie padło to pytanie, tak więc i w tym nie mogło go zabraknąć. Powiedz nam coś na temat twoich sympatii i antypatii na forum. Temat najtrudniejszy do realizacji. Osobiście bardzo nie lubię wszystkich tych zgadywanek kto trzyma ze mną, a kto przeciwko mnie. Generalnie to jest rzecz, która na przełomie wszystkich edycji podupadła w tym Konkursie. Nie jest to poziom muzyczny, a zachowanie uczestników. Teraz są na forum różnego rodzaju grupki, ktoś z kimś się zakumplował bardziej, z innym mniej, ale przynajmniej wcześniej pomiędzy tymi grupkami osób, nie dochodziło do żadnych afer i sprzeczek. Otwarcie powiem, i możecie mnie za to zlinczować - pierwsza "zmiana" eurosongowiczów była najlepsza - Nieznajomy, Walder, Azet, Jax, Dex, dabi., Kamil, Fifi, Matkon - to dla mnie ci "złoci", choć tak naprawdę nie miałem większych przyjemności się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, jednak za tego składu nie było żadnych podziałów w Konkursie. Teraz cóż mogę powiedzieć - mam grono przyjaciół na forum. Osoby, z którymi jestem zdecydowanie najbliżej to Patryk, Walder, MyZone. Zależy mi na ich szacunku, co nie oznacza że nie darzę sympatią innych uczestników - po prostu codziennie nie "paplam" z nimi na wszystkie tematy i dlatego te osoby są mi najbliższe. Antypatii jako takich nie mam. Są osoby, które notorycznie mi zachodzą za skórę, ale nie potrafię długo utrzymywać swej złości. Taką osobą bez wątpienia jest na przykład Kowal, ale raczej nie jestem w tym przypadku odosobniony. Jednak od jakiego czasu, rozmawiam z nim normalnie, bo znam jego charakter i znam swój, i wiem że 50% to żarty a pozostałe 50% należy przełknąć. Często nawet dochodzi do kłótni z osobami, z którymi jestem najbliżej, ale to jest świetne, że potrafimy sobie nawzajem wytknąć błędy i za chwilę sytuacja między nami wraca do normy. Na koniec powiedz nam, kto Twoim zdaniem wygra obecną edycję, a kto powinien ją wygrać i dlaczego? ''' Kto wygra? Wszystkie czynniki wskazują na to, że będzie to Słowacja. W moim odczuciu niesprawiedliwie, gdyż to nie ona jest moim głównym pretendentem. Kto powinien wygrać? Jednoznacznie nie mogę udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie, jednak mam kilka typów. Początkowo niezbyt do mnie przemawiała, jednak ostatecznie skradła moje serce propozycja z Monako. Islandia wystawiła jedną z najbliższych mojemu sercu piosenek, która co prawda zdążyła mi się już trochę przejeść, ale jej majestatyczne piękno nadal we mnie uderza. Jest także niebanalna, a wręcz najlepsza w historii Bośnia, które zasługuje na wysoką lokatę i sukces. Aż w końcu nadal trwa świetna passa WrednegoOlka, który tym razem wystawił typową grecką kompozycję, która jednak niesamowicie wbiła mi się w głowę i nie mogę się od niej uwolnić. To są moim zdaniem najmocniejsze punkty tej edycji, choć dodam że jestem przed odsłuchem finałowym, więc te gusta mogą ulec zmianie. '''A co powiesz odnośnie tego, że to właśnie Norwegia jest jednym z głównych faworytów do wygrania obecnej edycji? Jak się z tym czujesz? Jak Norwegia jest faworyzowana do zwycięstwa, to zajmuje czwartą lokatę. Coś w tym jest, gdyż ta pozycja już przyciągnęła moje państwo z tego co pamiętam trzy razy. I za każdym razem kraj ten był wysoko typowany. Tym razem, na szczęście faworytem nie jestem, więc takiej sytuacji nie muszę rozważać. Serdecznie dziękuję Ci za przeprowadzony wywiad i życzę, abyś zdobył pierwsze w historii Konkursu zwycięstwo dla Norwegii, bo należy Ci się. Dziękuję. thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach